codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends Never Die/transcript
Intro Saint: '''Well that's everything. They destroyed our evidence. Now we can talk to the sky and get more answers. ''Suddenly Kevin starts acting nervously and barking. A few gunshots are heard, followed by dead silence.'' 'Spike: '''Looks like old Lady is still sharp. ''Spike stands up, walks towards the dog and pets him. Kevin starts wheezing and lays down. Saint laughs, wich echos a bit in the room. 'Saint: '''It's not Lady. This fellow is her successor. '''Spike: '''He's just like I can remember her. I though it was strange that you kept calling him Kev'. ''Spike and Saint now both laugh. It is silent again, like they both have no idea for a possible conversation. 'Spike: '''I really missed you... '''Saint: '''I missed you too. I had nod idea what you were doing, all those times you were gone. Until... You know what happenned here. All of the things changed, in the blink of an eye. Why didn't they see the meteors coming? ''Saint turns around towards Spike. Spike looks up to him, lloking confused and uncomprehending at the same time. 'Spike: '''Meteors? '''Saint: '''Yeah, those things that crippled us, giving Typhoon the oppertunity to take over the country and eventually the world. '''Spike: '''You don't believe those were meteors? You're smarter than that. '''Saint: '''What do you mean? That's what they're saying. They found meteors in New York, Spike. Typhoon only had the guts to strike at that moment. ''Spike shakes his head. His voice changes to a calm, but angry voice. 'Spike: '''I try to tell you, it's all Sagitarrio's fault. ''Saint looks confused. Spike suddenly raises his voice. 'Spike: '''Not the fucking fault of goddamn meteors! Those meteors was his weapon! The only true legends are those out of the fucking cold war! Think about it! There is no way that meteors can almost simultaneously strike every major city in America! '''Saint: '''What?! You mean the Nukes?! VX?! Those weapons are as good as dead. Since that new policy, there are no such weapons anymore, ready to be fired. '''Spike: '''Those aren't legends, because real legends only exist in conspiracies. But let me tell you this... ''Spike points at Saint, who is standing with his arms folded. Kevin walks next to him, sattling down next to his left leg. 'Spike: '...His weapon can't be stopped, because legends never die. Cinematic 'Spike (Background): '''After that mission in Malta, we went hunting for Sagitarrio. Wrecker went to D.C. to give our intel to the people in charge. But we never expected that he went looking for us. '''Guard: '''You may go now, it's my turn. ''Two guards relieve each other. They are standing at the gate of a building, guarded by multiple soldiers. A car stops in front of the building. A four man group steps out, with one man in suit holding a briefcase. The others wear the same armor like the guard. 'Guard: '''ID in the checkpoint. You know the procedure. ''The man with the briefcase grabs a pass out of his pocket and scans it. The door opens. '' '''Guard: '''All right, come in. ''The guard steps aside. The man with the briefcase enters alongside only one of the three soldiers. '' '''Guard: '''You two going in or what? '''Soldier: '''Nah. We're fine. ''The view changes to inside. The two guys enter a hallway. They walk towards a door where two guars are standing. 'Guard: '''Hold up, this is private area. I need to request you to leave. '''Soldier: '''Easy, we're on the same side. ''The soldier turns 45º and grabs a gun from his pocket unseen. He aims and fires at both guys. A suppresser silences the shots and the guards fall on the ground. 'Man: '''Take the briefcase. I'm going to get it. '''Soldier: '''Copy that. ''The soldier grabs the briefcase and enters the room. He sits down near a computer and opens the briefcase, getting a device out of it and connects it to the computer. He puts a chip in the computer. On screen appears: "Transaction loading..." The view switches to the ones in front of the building. The two soldiers are looking around, while the guard is leaning against the wall. The side of a soldier is shown and he looks towards a watchtower. Suddenly, a guard on the watch tower is stepped. 'Soldier: '''Showtime... Open the door. '''Guard: '''Sure, but you could've entered earlier. ''The guard swipes his idea along the scanner. The door opens. Suddenly, armored PMCs turn around the corner. 'Guard: '''What the hell! ''The guard pulls out a gun, but is executed by one of the soldiers. 'Soldier: '''Move in. ''The view changes to inside. The alarm is roaring and guards are taking point inside the building. The man in the suit is walking throught the hallway, but is forced to stop by a 4 man patrol. 'Guard: '''Show me your hands! ''The man raises is hands in the air. '' '''Guard: '''Identify yourself! ''The man remains silent. 'Guard: '''Secure him. Keep your hands up! ''3 guards approach the man, but suddenly the one who stays on his place opens fire at the 3 guards and they all drop dead. 'Soldier: '''Tango's down. Bishop in position. '''Man: '''Bishop, inform Rook and Knight. I'm going in. ''The man puts off his suit and pulls out a gun out of a hidden belt. He walks down the hallway, joined by Bishop. 'Bishop: '''All units, this is Bishop. Execute the plan. '''Knight: '''What's King's position. '''Bishop: '''With me. We need backup down section Delta. '''Rook: '''Coming in from section Echo. We can flank them. ''The view changes to the ravaged hallways of the building. All guards are pinned down by the PMCs and they're advancing through the building. A group of seven soldiers take point next to a door. 'PMC: '''Breaching! ''The guard plants a charge on the wall. It blasts the door and they move in, easily killing the surprised engineers in the warroom. '' '''PMC: '''Get down on the ground! ''The man walks slowly into the room. The general is pushed towards him on his knees by two PMCs. The man slowly walks towards him. The general looks up. 'General: '''You think you've won? You'll never get away with this. They'll hunt you down, all your organization will be destroyed piece by piece. ''The man aims his gun to the general's face. 'Man: '''You don't know what I've got now. I'll do you a favor by this. ''The man fires his gun. The screen goes black. Mission The game starts inside a narrow gray hall with Charlie "Spike" Thompson suddenly flying back and being knocked down. The sound is muffled as suddenly a masked soldier prepares to stab Spike with a wicked-looking knife. The player taps the reload button, causing Spike to block the fatal stab and draw the Typhoon gunman's Glock 31 to put a round in between his eyes. Spike shoots other approaching hostiles with just one clip. When he runs out, he throws the empty weapon at another approaching enemy. He then gets up, switching to an M4A1 SOPMOD and Five seveN. Psycho kneels next to him, firing on other enemies. 'Psycho: '''Spike, you okay? '''Spike: '''Just fine. What's the situation at the main entrance? '''Psycho: '''The marines still have them held back and Ravage is pegging them as fast as he can, but they need help. '''Spike: '''What about the mainframe for the defense network? '''Psycho: '''Still locked down tight. '''Spike: '''Get a team of Marines and shoot your way in. ''Spike and Psycho part ways with him rushing down hallways assisting groups of Marines battling Typhoon thugs with their M4A1 rifles. He emerges after a few skirmishes to the front gate, where Typhoon gunmen are attempting to take the facility. Smoking remains of auto-turrets lie further back and the sunset sky has a couple of approaching helicopters. Spike spots Ravage a little to his right at a sniper's nest with an AS50, sniping multiple targets. 'Marine: '''Keep the right flank covered! '''Spike: '''What's our situation? '''Marine: '''We've got hostiles being dropped from choppers to engage the front entrance area! If we're going to get some air support, we need to eliminate some of their own. '''Spike: '''Anti-air gear? '''Marine: '''There's a crate of SMAWs down the hill, but it's being advanced on by enemies. '''Ravage: '''Spike, you can use those destroyed vehicles for cover. I'll do my best to keep them off your back. ''Spike sprints down the hill, firing at Typhoon enemies. He is followed by a couple of Marines and Ravage's sniper makes thunderclaps across the valley. The SMAWs are eventually retrieved by Spike and another Marine. '''Marine: Take out those choppers! Spike aims and fires the SMAW, using the free-fire or lock-on capabilities. He eliminates three transport helicopters and two assault helicopters. Ravage: 'Nice shot Spike. '''Spike: '''Thanks for keeping me covered. '''Ravage: '''No prob- Watch your six! ''Spike whirls around to see a whole squad of enemies. He fires on them and takes them out. 'Ravage: '''Keep the right side covered! ''Spike continues battling the advancing enemies for a few more minutes. 'Psycho (radio): '''Spike, we're under attack from the flanking side. Can you assist? '''Spike: '''On my way! ''Spike sprints into another hallway where more Typhoon hostiles are running to fight Marines. He manages to flank them and kill all of them. 'Typhoon gunman: '''Hostile! ''Spike battles more as he rounds another corner with several more Typhoon enemies. He eventually reaches Psycho and a few Marines that survived. They are at a massive pair of blast doors that are locked from the inside. '''Psycho: Thanks for the assist. Spike: 'Does that mean we're even? '''Psycho: '''Not even close. ''Psycho gestures to the Marines to continue to watch the front while he jogs up stairs to the left of the doors. 'Psycho: '''Here's our problem. ''Spike peers through a pane of blue tinted bulletproof glass. 'Psycho: '''They've locked it and barricaded the entrance from the inside. ''Spike looks back at Psycho 'Spike: '''Stand back. Fire in the hole! ''Everyone stands back as Spike's HUD directs him to fire a SMAW rocket at the door. The explosive has little effect other than a small dent on its smooth surface. 'Spike: '''Well I'm out of options. Anything bigger? '''Psycho: '''Not unless we can guide a Hellfire all the way down the hall. We certainly don't have the firepower. ''Ravage's HUD suddenly pops up. He is checking an inventory for a tram rail line that runs to the server room. His finger rests on an icon indicating that a tram for the rail in the motor pool. 'Ravage (radio): '''We may have the mass. '''Psycho: '''You're crazy. '''Ravage (radio): '''I've been called worse. But this looks like it's our only option. '''Spike: '''The faster we blow open the server room, the less intel Typhoon will get. Where is the tram? '''Ravage (radio): '''It appears to be at the repair and refit station. There's plenty of Typhoon between you and there, some APCs included. ''Spike pats the SMAW before loading another rocket. 'Spike: '''Leave that to me. '''Ravage (radio): '''Head through the hallway on the left. You'll come at a catwalk that'll lead you straight to the motor pool. ''Spike and Psycho go through the hallways and emerge onto the catwalks. '''Typhoon: Contacts! Spike and Psycho eliminate the Typhoon enemies on the catwalks. Psycho: 'Clear! '''Ravage (radio): '''Motor pool is directly ahead. Once you're secure, inform defense control to switch the track to fourteen Bravo! '''Spike: '''Wilco. Fourteen Bravo. ''Psycho moves up to the door and tried to open it. It doesn't budge and the electronic locks are busted. 'Psycho: '''Of frickin course! Has to be this door of all of them. '''Ravage (radio): '''If you've got acid, set them at the hinges. It'll melt it right off. '''Spike: '''Good thinking. '''Command (radio): '''All units, we are in full retreat. Fall back to the vault entrances. Do everything you can to protect them. '''Ravage (radio): '''Spike, we've got multiple inbound hostiles. They're bringing in attack helos! ''Over the radio hectic gunfire is heard. Shouts of Marines and Typhoon are also overhead. A low beat of a helicopter rotor is faint. 'Ravage (radio): '''Shit! Peters, keep the left suppressed! ''Something thuds over the radio and Ravage's sound of himself hitting the ground is heard. 'Spike: '''Ravage you there? Ravage come in! '''Typhoon: '''You need not worry about your friend. '''Spike: '''You need not worry about your own safety, after I'm done with you. Where is my squadmate? '''Typhoon: '''Telling you won't guarantee his safety. '''Spike: '''Very well then. You can tell me right now, regardless of dead or alive, or you can tell me in five minutes or less when I have my hands in a vice grip around your throat. '''Command (radio): '''Be advised that we are now switching communications to a private channel as we have discovered via camera that hostiles have gotten ahold of a communications model. '''Spike: '''Command, this is Captain Thompson. What's our situation? '''Command (radio): '''Marksman Ravage and his squad of Marines have been captured by Typhoon and are being held near the armory. Luckily our arms inside are locked away so they can't get ahold of them. We have other fronts that are being threatened to be overrun by enemy attack helos. '''Spike: '''Air support? '''Command (radio): '''We're spinning up our last Reaper now. It will be OPCON in five mikes. Double time it to the last position of Golf Three to retrieve the computer. '''Spike: '''Roger. Psycho, plant your claymore mines to keep enemies at a distance. I'm going to help Ravage! ''Spike sprints back through the catwalk and turns right instead of left, where he had come from. There are a few enemies patrolling around through the corridors, but are killed. 'Command (radio): '''Be advised that enemy Havocs are targeting the command center. Advise fireteams with anti aircraft capabilities to focus fire on the gunships. ''Spike continues towards Gold Three, encountering multiple enemies including an attacking Havoc helicopter. With the aid of a nearby SMAW, he shoots it down. 'Command (radio): '''Marking the computer's location now. ''The Reaper control computer is marked. Spike picks it up. 'Reaper: '''Spike this is Devastator Zero-Six. Armed with a full payload of Hellfires, awaiting tasking. ''Spike opens the computer and centers the reticule on large troop movements overhead. The Reaper fires multiple Hellfires, decimating the enemy lines and allowing Marines to push forward. Firing at the green icons and friendlies will cause the missile to detonate midair and cause the operator to say: 'Reaper: '''That's a negative. You're firing on friendlies. Hit the red marked targets. '''Command (radio): '''Guide missiles on to the attacking Havocs. ''Spike sees two Havocs hovering around the motor pool and destroys them. He then turns the camera view to the Command center, where another three gunships are posied and attacking. With carefully guided Hellfires, he destroys them as well. 'Command (radio): '''Hostile air is down. Commence counterattack! Captain Thompson, your man and his Marines are being held just after the armory. When you arrive, we'll unlock the doors to restock yourself before going in. Expect heavy resistance. '''Spike: '''Roger that and thank you. ''Spike fights his way over to the weapons armory, coming across multiple foes. 'Command (radio): '''You are now entering the armory. Clear out all hostiles and we'll unlock the safeties. ''Spike battles and kills all Typhoon enemies in the armory. 'Command (radio): '''Armory is clear. Unlocking the safety locks. Thompson, ready up as I am unable to determine exactly where Ravage and his men are being held, but it's in one of the four firing ranges. ''Spike looks over the armory including an M4A1 SOPMOD with a Reflex, several M240Bs with various attachments, SMAWs and a Stoeger 350. After choosing his weapons, he goes over to the first door, breaching and killing all enemies. The probability of Ravage and the Marines being held is set randomly, meaning that breaching the same room twice when playing the mission twice will not always guarantee that the hostages will be present as well. Spike breaches and kills all Typhoon enemies holding Ravage and the Marines hostage. 'Ravage: '''Spike? Is that you? '''Spike: '''It is. Come on brother, let's get you out of here. Can you fight? '''Ravage: '''The Marines and I are still able to kick some ass. ''Spike unties Ravage and they both free the Marines. Ravage picks up a SAR 21 from a dead enemy. 'Cpl. Patterson: '''We'll secure the armory. You go on to the motor pool. ''Spike and Ravage then go to rendezvous with Psycho. 'Spike: '''Psycho, it's Spike. Hostages rescued. We're on the catwalk on our way back. '''Psycho: '''I hear ya. Acid worked its magic and the door is open. Motor pool is straight ahead. ''The trio head towards the motor pool where they find the train docked at its cradle. 'Ravage: '''Talk about monster machines. ''The lights overhead suddenly go off. 'Psycho: '''Ah hell, what now? ''They don night vision goggles. 'Ravage: '''Somebody must have shut off the power to the main terminal. '''Spike: '''You guys prep the train for ramming. I'm going to find the asshole who did this. '''Ravage: '''I don't think you want to attract any attention. If you don't have a suppressed weapon on you, I'd use the knife. ''Spike pulls out his knife and proceeds down a corridor to where the wires are leading. If the player has picked up a silenced weapon, he will not draw his knife. Spike locates the power consoles and interacts with it. The player must press the action button to start the rebooting process and the trigger to flip switches. Once he is done, he turns around to get attacked by a burly Typhoon gunman. The enemy knocks Spike's knife out of his hand and hits him against the wall. The player presses the crouch button and successfully rolls away to avoid a fatal stab from the enemy's knife. The player then uses melee button is pressed, prompting Spike to move behind his enemy and ram him into the power console. He then picks up his knife and jams it into the base of the Typhoon's neck. 'Spike: '''Lights out. '''Ravage: '''Power's coming back on. Spike did you restore it? '''Spike: '''I did. On my way back. ''Spike heads back to where Ravage and Psycho commandeer the engineering room and power on the train. '''Ravage: '''That's a lot of controls. '''Psycho: I know. Shut up and let me drive. Ravage: 'You're not ugly enough to be a driver. ''The train then moves out of the motor pool, through the hilly areas within the Black Site. There are still helicopters flying around and anti-aircraft fire. The train picks up speeds and enters through tunnels, easily ramming aside a parked Typhoon jeep in the middle. 'Psycho: '''That's right motherfucker! I got the right of way! '''Spike: '''Psycho, you're going past the speed limit! '''Psycho: '''I know. I hope you like speeding tickets! ''Ravage leans against the railing. 'Ravage: '''I hope you like chicken stew. ''The train continues zooming through the tunnels until the barricades Typhoon had set up are visible with the server room doors behind. The hostiles fire at the train, which takes no effect and causes them to dive out of the way. Some unfortunately are killed either by the train or Spike's gun. 'Psycho: '''Brace for impact! ''The train impacts, sending all three of them tumbling through the control room. It is then derailed, raining glass shards down. Spike listens to his heartbeat and examines his arm, shown with a couple gashes. '''Ravage: Spike! You okay. 'Spike: '''Yeah fine. ''He leans down to his assault rifle and tries to take it out, but it is wedged and unable to be moved. He looks down and removes his Five seveN. 'Psycho: '''Clear the server room! ''Spike, Psycho and Ravage engage enemies until they clear out the main room. As they continue sweeping, they see a PMC officer start running. After about half of the enemies are killed, a couple Marines arrive to help. 'Ravage: '''After him! ''Spike pursues him out to the door where it suddenly explodes before he could reach it. He looks up to see an MH-6 Little Bird securing the PMC officer. Two other Typhoon enemies raised their weapons. Spike grabs his Five seveN and in slow motion, kills the two enemies. 'Psycho: '''Get him! ''Psycho and the Marines fire at the helicopter, which banks out of range and flies away. 'Psycho: '''Shit! They got away. ''He helps Spike up. 'Ravage: '''Uh, Psycho? Spike? You need to come take a look at this. ''Spike and Psycho head back to the main server room. 'Psycho: '''Systems back online. Looks like their attack was fended off. ''Spike scrolls through the server logs noticing one major part of data not present. 'Spike: '''Wait, we're missing something. '''Psycho: '''Looks like....a project? What the hell is India-Whiskey 142? '''Spike: '''Command? Server room is secure. '''Command (radio): '''Ensure all files stored are intact. '''Spike: '''About that...they took a major file called India-Whiskey 142. Nothing else was touched. Not even a tracking virus. '''Command (radio): '''Understood. This isn't going to go well back at the top brass. Get all wounded to medical and refortify all defenses. '''Spike: '''Affirmative. '''Ravage: '''It seems as if their attack was so overwhelming. '''Spike: '''Yes. Whatever this India-Whiskey 142 is, they wanted it bad. '''Ravage: '''Which was why they made a widespread attack. '''Psycho: '''Explain. '''Ravage: '''Think about it. You attack just the objective, the enemy will do all it can to make sure it doesn't fall. If you attack a whole base like this Black Site, then defenses are spread thin. It is a massive attack, but there is no real attempt or clear objective. '''Psycho: '''So they do it to hide what they're really after. '''Spike: '''Let's discuss theories later. I have a feeling that this will come back to bite us. ''The screen goes black